monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Guide
Howdy! This is a Page compiled to you by the Admins of this wiki. If you are about to start your Monster Warlord Game, this may be useful for you! Step 1 ---- This will be the first welcome message from Mika upon downloading the game. Click Confirm to proceed. ---- Step 2 ---- This is where you will be choosing your "Character Name" that will be used throughout the game. Note: You will be able to change your name once you already ended tutorial and have started playing, see Shop. ---- Step 3 File:Tutorial3 of 1.png File:Tutorial3 of 2.png File:Tutorial3 of 3.png This is where you choose your Game "Class", whether you want to be: A Tycoon: Your income per hour increases and you get a discount on awakenings and combines. A Ranger: Your energy recovers quickly A Fighter: Your stamina recovers quickly Note: You can click "Previous" if you wish to change things you've added/done before this step. More about classes can be found here. ---- Step 4 ---- This is the last step for your entry where you can click "Confirm" to complete your game data that will be used throughout your game experience. Click "Previous" if you still wish to make some changes about your data entry. You can NOT go back after you click Confirm. After the tutorial, you can only change your name/class using jewels in the shop. ---- Step 5 ---- Now that your preparation is complete, you're ready to play the game! Click "Confirm." ---- Step 6 ---- Quests are used for gaining experience and leveling up. Rewards for quests include gold, experience and a chance for a monster capture. You can go to Quests for more information. If you level up, you will gain 3 skill points. You can spend them by clicking on your profile. It is recommended to spend most of your skill points on stamina, because you need stamina for World bosses, Normal bosses, Attacking players and Attacking bosses in dungeons. Health is important only for fighting players and you can use your Bank to heal yourself instantly. Energy is only used for quests. You can gain experience only from quests or by attacking other players. You need to find balance between stamina and energy. More energy means doing more quests and leveling up faster. More stamina means attacking bosses more times and getting better rewards from them. We do not recommend spending skill points on Attack or Defense, because even the weakest monsters in the game will give you more of these stats than wasting skill points on them. You can buy more skill points from the shop using jewels. You can also use jewels to reset your spent skill points, in the shop. ---- Step 7 File:Tutorial7 of 1.png File:Tutorial7 of 2.png There are different types of battles. You can go to Battles for more information. Here, we'll cover the first type. The first type is fighting other players. When you attack a player, total attack of your monsters (including skill points spent on ATK) will be compared with your opponents total defense (including skill points spent on DEF). Who has the higher number, wins. If you win, you'll gain experience (a random number between 2 and 10, this can be increased with VIP) and a bit of your opponent's gold (you will not get gold if the opponent has 9 gold coins or less). If you lose, you'll get 2 XP. You are always losing health when fighting. Doesn't matter whether you win or not, but you will lose more health when losing, of course. You can only lose from 1 to 24 HP. You can not fight if your total health is 25 HP or less. If someone attacks you (you are defending), the rules are almost the same with a few differences. You will get 1 XP if the attacker loses and you will not get any XP if he wins. ---- Step 8 ---- This game is mainly about monsters. Your main objective is to get the strongest monsters in the game. You need monsters for almost everything in this game. The stronger monsters the better. By looking at a monster, you'll see its stats. The most important stats are Attack, Defense and its Leader Effect. Attack of your monster, increases your total attack/damage you do. Defense of your monster increases your total defense or damage you can take. If your opponent's total attack is bigger than your total defense, there is a high chance that he will win a fight against you. Some monsters have Leader Effect. The Leader Effect becomes active once you make that monster a leader of your monsters. You can do that in your profile > click on a monster > appoint as leader. You can also click on the portrait of your lead monster next to your name to open up a menu with all the types of Leader Effects. You can go to Monsters for more information about every monster from this game. If you have 2 monsters of the same tier/level and their tier/level is Uncommon or higher, then you can combine them to get a monster from a higher tier. More information about combining can be found here. More information about tiers/levels can be found here. ---- Step 9 ---- Buildings are very important. They generate income in form of gold, every hour. You need gold for combining monsters, buying Common monsters, healing yourself, buying mines or creating a guild. You can only build some buildings, after you gain a certain level. Mines are important as well, because they generate jewels! You can go to Buildings and mines for more information about buildings/mines and their prices/requirements. Visit Guilds, if you wish to know more about them. ---- Step 10 ---- And after that, your tutorial is COMPLETE! Every other feature of the game is briefly explained, when you click on it the first time. You will get rewards for completing those small tutorials. You can also come here and search for more information or you can ask us in . Now go, enjoy the game and explore it a bit more to your heart's content! Good luck! Gameplay showcase: Category:Monster Warlord